Taken
by TheEvilBunny
Summary: After the Spellbound incident, Raven runs to the only person she can run to. The person she really loves...too bad he's already taken...taken by someone she didn't expect. RobRae


**Disclaimer:** I am not responsible for the owning of Teen Titans or the song.

**Summary: **It was not that she was heartbroken, it was not that she loved Rorek, or Malchior or whoever he is, but it was because she finally found someone who actually appreciated her because the person she really loves is already taken. Taken by someone she didn't expect.

**Author's Note:** Sorry about Secrets, you guys. I haven't got time to write. I'm not really in a writing mood right now…which gives me a new fic (weird much?). Inspired by Gifts and Curses By Yellowcard. Love that song. Set right after Spellbound. Yeah, I know it's kinda late, but I just thought of it now. Those italicized indicate Raven's thoughts.

"This gift is my curse for now."

**TAKEN**

That game of Beastboy's was simply disturbing. Raven had no choice. She had to take her mind off some things. Everything happened so quickly.

_**How could I be so stupid? I fell for his stupid lies**._

She just wanted to forget about it. Too bad the game didn't really get her mind off the subject. It was not that she was heartbroken, it was not that she loved Rorek, or Malchior or whoever he is, but it was because she finally found someone who actually appreciated her because the person she really loves is already taken. Taken by someone she didn't expect.

She just sat in the corner of her room, watching her things float around her room. She couldn't help but be sad.

_**Why did I have to be half human anyway? Why couldn't I be completely a demon…so I couldn't feel at all.**_

She pulled her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. She clenched her purple hair, picked up a pair of scissors, and cut through a few strands. Now she had strands of her hair resting beside her eyes. She couldn't tuck them behind her ear anymore. She let it fall. Not minding it cover her face, he purple hair was now untidy and uneven.

She went to the bathroom and opened the faucet, and waited for the tub to be filled with water. She sat beside the bathtub again, pulled her legs to her chest and stared into oblivion.

_**I am a worthless friend, an emotionless human and a cursed demon. I should know that chances of love only come in once in a lifetime…or doesn't come at all.**_

Minutes passed, and Raven remained motionless. She just sat there…waiting…hoping someone would come and fetch her…

Robin was picking CD's for the stereo when he felt water under the soles of his shoes.

"What?" He quickly ran to the bathroom.

"Rae! Open up!" He pounded on the door. He could knock it down, but he respected her privacy.

"Raven!" He called out her name once more…hoping, wishing, praying that she'd be alright.

He called her name a couple more times, but she didn't answer.

"Raven!" Robin kicked the door open, and spotted Raven curled up in a small ball beside the overflowing bathtub. He turned off the faucet and turned to Raven.

The mirror was broken and blood dripped down to Raven's pale-skinned elbows. She had her face buried in her hands, with strands of her purple hair around her.

Her purple eyes showed no emotion when she looked up at him. Her face was stained with the blood from her hands.

_**He finally came. But why did it take him so long? **_

She looked up at Robin and stared into his masked eyes. "I waited." She whispered, like and innocent child. "And you came." She smiled at him. Even though her face was bloodstained, Robin couldn't deny the fact that she was even prettier when she smiled.

"Raven…" he held out a hand for her.

_**This is it? A hand? I waited so long…and you give me a hand?**_

She stared at him once more, and like a confused little child, she took his hand. Though she was very disappointed, she kept her smile, as did Robin.

Very gently, Robin pulled her to a soft hug.

"It's okay. I'm here." His words were simple, and comforting, but he was wrong. It's not okay. It was what people always said when something wasn't right. Lies just seem so appropriate in life.

Raven returned the hug and laid her head on his shoulder.

Her eyes softened, and started to flutter closed, and every time she blinked, tears came down her cheeks.

She now clenched her fists. Her weeping was even harder now.

Various things around the room exploded, but it didn't matter very much now.

Raven finally let go, and wiped her tears with her hands.

"You're okay, now?" Robin asked, like a concerned father. "I'll always be here for you. You know how I feel about you, Rae. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Yeah." Raven smiled, like a real friend.

Robin waited for her to get out of the bathroom, and then he followed.

Robin closed the door.

"Thank you." Raven said. "I needed that."

"Don't mention it."

Raven was sitting on the edge of the roof of the tower, talking to herself. No, she wasn't meditating; she was really talking to herself.

She had her arms wrapped around herself, to protect herself from the freezing temperature.

_**Someone actually cares for me. It's a gift, yet a curse. I'd do anything for him, and he'd do anything for her. I hate her. I hate her so much that I want to pull out her purple hair and throw her off the roof. I hate her so much that I'd kill her, even if it kills me to do it. I hate her so much 'cause he cares for her and I can't do anything to stop it. I hate her so much 'cause she's feeling something she shouldn't. She's feeling something I shouldn't and she's getting something she can't get. I hate her 'cause she hurt herself just to get his attention. I hate her. I hate myself.**_

**Author's Note: **Does anyone get the last part?

REVIEW!


End file.
